Broken Blue
by blackstarlight17
Summary: First every creepypasta I ever wrote. Originally posted on Deviantart, but figured why not share it around, and post it here. Hope you'll enjoy, especially with Halloween coming up.


It had been many years since it happened, but despite the pain I suffered, I'm at peace knowing what was lost returned to me.

You see, back when I had been a kid, I lived in an apartment complex, the placement not the best, living there was only temporary until we had enough to move.

However, during the time I did stay, I didn't have many friends around there due to not acting 'girly' like the other girls, while most boys rarely interacting, thinking I was weird for being a tomboy.

However, I had one friend though. A boy I met when we bumped into each other one day when playing outside with some toys I had. He was a couple years younger than I was, but he was friendly none the less, the two of us becoming fast friends regardless of what others said.

What made our friendship really strong was the fact we loved Pokémon, playing the games, roleplaying our favorite Pokémon in fake battles, talking about Pokémon, watching the third film in theaters, and so much more.

Around that time, Gold and Silver had finally come out shortly after Yellow's release. I was so excited to play the game that I couldn't stop. Though, neither could my friend where we would battle each other nonstop. If I was on Silver, I would battle him on his Gold or Silver with my Meganium, fighting his Feraligator or Typhlosion. If I played Gold, I would use either another Meganium or a Feraligator of my own.

Eventually I had learned about the Time Capsule so I would occasionally transfer my Pokémon from Blue, Red, or Yellow into Silver or Gold to fill up the Pokédex, never succeeding due to lacking certain Pokémon.

Each time I restart my older games though, I wouldn't transfer them into a new game until I had beaten that game, giving the Pokémon some value to myself.

It was there that things had gotten bad. I had been playing my Blue, using a Blastoise I for humor's sake, named Barbarossa. Normally I didn't use the water starter, but I wanted a change of pace, which I found wasn't a going to be a regret. I really liking how he fought, managing to beat Surge as a Wartortle.

Right now I was training him before I took on Blaine, being as he was the only one closest in strength to match compared to the other water types I had in possession. I actually couldn't help but love the blue turtle so much I wanted to make him even more special by not only beating the League in this game, but in my Johto games too, have him beat Lance's butt a second time or more.

I remember my best friend asking me if he could borrow my Blastoise for a day to battle a friend from school he was visiting. He told me that this boy had high level Pokémon and my Blastoise was not only perfect, but traded Pokémon leveled faster. I was hesitant to do so, not wanting to risk losing my precious Pokémon. However, my sense of trust with my friend overcame my doubt and we traded, getting a Dragonair in exchange to make it a little more even. I promised him I'd return his Dragonair or Dragonite if I got lucky to evolving it, with him promising to return my Blastoise.

That was the last time I ever saw my Pokémon and my trust in people shattered.

Not long after, I find out he was moving away, not even telling me so. My naiveté clouded my mind, thinking he didn't know, hence why he didn't tell me. When I got to his house, begging him for my Blastoise, he just gave this nasty grin, saying even if he wanted to, he couldn't, he purposely taught my Pokémon Waterfall, a move that doesn't exist except as a glitch with Seaking in Generation one games.

I felt my world shatter, begging to trade him one of my Pokémon in my Generation two games. His answer was no. Followed by acting innocent and leaving, shattering me completely, breaking down and cried for hours. His parents, unaware of the truth of my sorrow as they gave me a copy of their new address if I ever wanted to visit or call at some point.

After that I never touched my Blue game again, hurting too much to look at the damn Pokémon sitting in the slot my precious Blastoise once stood proudly in. I rarely talked to the friends I made in school.

Eventually I was made to see a psychiatrist, tricking me into revealing my broken trust. Her answer was that it's just a game, suck it up, and stop crying like a baby. Never went to see her again after that when I lost control of my anger and attacked her.

After that, most of my life was a blur, eventually forgetting about the game, moving on, though I couldn't bring myself to play it, so played Red and Yellow, the Generation two games, and the later games that came into existence.

I remember sitting home with the TV on, playing SoulSilver, preferring the game over HeartGold since it was such a hassle getting to Lugia later on both from getting lost nonstop to actually having a useable water type to know Surf and Whirlpool, or two Pokémon each knowing one of the moves. I wasn't paying full attention to the screen, having gotten to engrossed training to beat Clair, hating how tough her dragons are.

_'In today's news, a tragedy has left a family without a son. Due to the constant rain, a flood occurred early this morning, flooding the neighborhood. Everyone but this young man got out. From what we had gathered, apparently he had purposely stayed behind. When rescuers had arrived, he refused to leave. By the time officials reached him, he was already gone, having let himself drown. No word has come from what caused this young man to do something so drastic. As of now, his name is not disclosed to us by police. We will update you on any new information we receive.'_

Looking up from my game, I instantly recognized the area they showed that had been flooded. It was where I used to live years ago, the same place where not too far off; almost a block away my former friend lived.

Normally, I felt sympathy for those who died, especially so close to where I lived or used to live, but I only felt empty. Not wanting to hear more from the TV, I turned it off and continued playing my game, eventually beating Clair, letting me finally get my Extremespeed Dratini.

As I was about to enter the cave, I noticed the old man blocking it was gone. Shrugging it off, I assumed I was more tired than I thought, but not tired enough to go to sleep, so continued playing on.

When I got to the temple, before I could go in, Clair showed up even Lance, something I know was not coded in the game, at least not like this.

"Don't go in there, there's a vicious monster in there!" Clair's text read, appearing very scared by how her sprite appeared to shake.

"She…she's right…even I cannot tame this beast…" Lance's text added before speaking again without me clicking anything. "Some master of dragons I am to lose control over the beast." An icon appeared over his head as they do with Pokémon, showing him looking like he was clearly distraught.

A new text box came up, [Go in? Yes/No?]

Not sure why, I clicked for yes, getting a serious reaction from the dragon trainers.

"Are you insane?" Clair was clearly agitated. "That thing will rip you apart!"

"She's right. It won't settle until it is reunited with her master!"

Lance was shaking even more followed by a screeching noise, louder than I wanted. Trying to make the volume go down, the sound only grew louder, making my head hurt enough to cover my ears, hoping that it would end soon.

What felt like an eternity, the screech had stopped.

Hesitant, I uncovered my ears, opening my eyes to see Clair gone, Lance apparently trying to push or drag me away from the temple.

"Please! Please leave here! This thing is worse than Mewtwo! Than Arceus! Please leave, or you will die!"

Reading the last part of the text, I felt a cold chill fill the room, not knowing why it happened. It was just a game, they're just pixels. But then…why is it acting like this? I never had problems before. I've restarted the game dozens of time and never had issues playing through. I never used any cheat codes on it ever, never loaned it to anyone for them to screw with it. So why is it acting like this?

"Oh no…it…it's sensed us! We have to leave now!"

Before I could find out what was inside the temple, Lance apparently used either an escape rope or happened to snag a psychic Pokémon to teleport us out of the temple, sending us strangely in Ecruteak. Landing there, I noticed the area was dark, apparently scaring Lance more by how frantic he scrambled.

"We have talk with Bill! He must have an idea on what to do!"

Somehow feeling I had to follow, I was surprised to find I had no control over the game, watching my character run after the frantic champion.

As we reached Goldenrod, the landscape appeared to have become not only darker, but a vicious storm erupted, reminding me of the thunderstorm in Black and White by the ferocity it had on the city.

I watched the two sprites through the whipping rain, watching as they got inside Bill's house safely. As the screen faded to black to do the transition to the next scene, I swore I saw a silhouette of something fly over the house.

I tried moving my character, my curiosity intrigued to see what that was, however I kept getting the same text.

"I…I can't go out there…she'll kill me…"

I was forced to just sit by and watch this sick game unfold before my eyes, unable to focus on anything else but this.

"Bill! What's going on? Why is this monster even here?"

"I don't fully understand myself. Apparently she came from a different time…" Bill's text started before another echoing shriek erupted, causing the sprites to jump in fright. "Apparently there used to be time capsules and she somehow came through it. She has some connection with you, though."

That same chill tore through me a second time at the way Bill said it, starting to believe this wasn't some stupid glitch or a hack in my game. The fact that the Time Capsules were mentioned, why would they be mentioned? And what kind of Pokémon would come after…

"Oh god," I gasped, nearly dropping the DS as I shakily set it down.

I ran to my room, tearing through a box I kept, having it hold all my old games that no longer worked or rarely played with.

Searching through it, I found what I was looking for, grabbing my DS lite to put it in. Turning the game on, I skipped the credits, going straight to the game.

I was shocked that it still worked, even somehow saving the old data after Red and Yellow's internal batteries had long since dried up and died.

I almost wanted to vomit and scream at the same time at what I found. Despite the pixels being poor, I could tell there were body parts everywhere. I could see the pixel version of Lance, appearing distraught by how he ran around.

"They're all dead! She killed them all! I couldn't stop her rampage, I just couldn't," the champion's text spoke, though some of the words were hard a bit garbled, as if he might've been crying or stuttering hard enough not to be understood easily.

A figure, serpent like showed up, surprising Lance. "You! How could you murder your fellow teammates? Betray your trainer?"

"They are not my teammates, and that bitch isn't my trainer. She never gave me back to my trainer as she promised she would. I'm going to make her pay, pay for the hell I went through away from my trainer!"

"How do you even know she betrayed you?"

"I heard her swear an oath to my trainer."

Feeling my blood run cold, I finally realized who the serpent was…it…it was the Dragonair that had been traded to me in exchange for my Blastoise, having him stolen from me, leaving her behind…

Somehow…somehow she got out of this game and into my SoulSilver to exact revenge. By why now? After all these…the flood, could that be it? Had his death triggered something? Something horrifying unfolding before me?

I could feel by body shake, realizing this wasn't a game I was holding, but a recorded message. Going back to my game, I saw the pixelated sprites of Lance and Bill staring at my sprite, no staring straight at me.

"You saw the video she left you?"

A text box appeared, [Yes/No?]

Shakily, I clicked yes.

"So you understand?"

"Yes…but I didn't break my promise! He did! He stole my Blastoise! He abandoned her without a second thought!"

"If that's true…wait!" Bill had an exclamation mark appear over his head, his sprite shifting as if he was muttering something. "I got a call that something weird is going on with the Global Trade. We have to get there to find out what's wrong."

"Why?"

"They said there's a Pokémon there refusing to be traded except to one person. Maybe it could help if we can talk to it?"

"Alright…which one's having the problem?"

"Ecruteak…"

"That's a long run…"

"There has to be a way," I muttered to myself, not wanting two of my favorite male NPCs to die, my Pokémon die… Hell I didn't want to die or end up insane by Dragonair.

"We'll make a run for it. You two keep up a head, I'll stay farther back to make sure that beast doesn't follow you. I can't hold her off, but I can at least buy you guys' time to get to Ecruteak at least…" Lance shook hard. "I'm tired being a coward."

"No Lance, don't please…don't do this," I begged, feeling tears on my face, dripping onto the screen.

It had been years since I cried, but I didn't care, I couldn't bear it if his team was slaughtered, if he died to protect me. I didn't care they were pixels, they were alive, truly alive right here and now.

"Just go!" Lance's text was in all bold, clearly shouting.

Instantly the sprites took off, all running as fast as they could to Ecruteak, streets empty of people and trainers as they ran.

Another screech erupted, a flash of light consuming the screen, too bright to keep my eyes open. When I could open them again, I saw, much to my horror a sprite of the very Pokémon we were trying to avoid. Though in a smaller form, I could tell she was grotesque, but unable to pinpoint what she might look like from how messed up she was.

"I found you…" the text came up followed by an actual roar of thunder outside my window, scaring me enough to nearly drop the DS.

"You must listen to reason! Your trainer abandoned you to steal hers! He didn't care for you! He never did!" A text popped up, more likely Lance's as he ran in front of Bill and I, the genius shifting to shield me it looked.

"Lies!" Dragonair roared once more as the text came up, the letters large and bold, adding to the ferocity.

Lance called out his dragons, watching the pixelated creatures shivering in fear, but ready to fight by how they didn't run. In a blink of an eye, Dragonair managed to rip apart most of the dragons, body parts strewn about, red appearing, indicating blood splatters.

"Let me kill her…" Dragonair growled, the text appearing, but I could hear the growl…almost like she was right in this very room. My heart pounded heavy in my chest, feeling as if it was going to burst at any second.

"No!" Bill ran, literally ran at the dragon only getting swatted hard enough to get knocked unconscious, though it looked like he was bleeding by red pixels forming around his head.

Slowly, Dragonair made her way over to me, the battle scene erupting, meaning she was going to fight me.

As my sprite came into view, she looked as terrified as I was, tears falling down her face, appearing she was shaking in pure terror. When Dragonair came onto the screen, I almost wanted to vomit at the sight.

The once beautiful dragon was horribly filthy, blood soaking her body, both old and new. I felt most of it wasn't hers if any were, thinking back to Lance's butchered dragons. Her eyes were hollow, sunken in, horn appearing longer, curling as if it wasn't cared for or grew to look more vicious, blood and flesh sticking off. The jewels under her head and on her tail were pitch black, cracks showing if stared enough to see. Her blue scales were dark and looked as if some had fallen from lack of care, her white underbelly looking just about the same if not worse. The wing like ears were ripped and torn, dark grey. All in all, she was a living nightmare, nothing else to describe her.

I couldn't believe my childishness not playing and raising her made her look so horrible, that my ex-friend's cruel trick drove her into absolute madness. I didn't know what to do as my first Pokémon was called out, my Lugia, which looked as terrified as I was.

I had to think of what to do to beat it, so I tried attacking using Fly. But before my dragon could, Dragonair made the first move.

Dragonair used Extremespeed. It was a Critical Hit. Ryder has died.

"No!" I sobbed as my Pokémon had a gaping hole appear on his chest and back before falling with a garbled, pain filled cry.

I tried running, but it didn't work, getting the message saying that Dragonair wouldn't let me escape.

I had to get a Pokémon that had to be faster than Dragonair regardless or give me enough of an advantage…

"Please help me Nyu," I whimpered, clicking to call out my Gengar.

I hoped that whatever moves Dragonair had, wouldn't hurt her too seriously.

Unlike Ryder looking terrified, Nyu looked furious, vengeful even.

I immediately hit Hypnosis, watching as the move missed.

Dragonair used Dragon Rage. It wasn't very effective.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as Nyu hung in there. When I went to click for a new attack, hoping one of them would hit if Hypnosis failed. However, the attacks wouldn't work, making me worry before it clicked back to the main screen on its own.

Nyu suggests something. Nyu took Master Ball. Nyu wants it to be used. Nyu knows she can't beat Dragonair. Nyu says goodbye.

I let out a scream as I watched Dragonair attack a second time, somehow using Fire Blast, watching as my poor ghost was burned alive, dying before me.

Hesitantly, I called out my next Pokémon, my Vaporeon, the poor thing crying as it appeared.

Remembering about the Pokéball, instead of attacking, I selected the ball, having it thrown at Dragonair.

"NOOOOOOO!"

A scream erupted from the game, around me as she went in, unable to escape, registering as mine. Instead of given an option to nickname her, I was sent back to the over world, seeing the storm has lessened. In front of me were the bodies of my Lugia and Gengar, causing a new wave of tears to form.

"Ughh…where's Dragonair?" Somehow, I knew it had to be Bill as he slowly came over, Lance at his side, appearing to help him walk over to my sprite. "You caught Dragonair?!"

"But at what cost?" I sobbed, knowing Lance's Pokémon were dead, two of mine were dead.

How could it be undone? Restarting it wouldn't work, I'm pretty damn sure of it, it would just be a repeat if not something worse than what had transpired.

"Should we see what was in that Global Trade? It might be something useful."

I knew that had to be Lance, seeing Bill nod as the sprites left, hesitant in leaving the bodies of the dead Pokémon before text appeared again.

"I'll have someone come and bury them properly…I'm so sorry for your losses."

Once in the Center, Bill went up the stairs, Lance and my sprite waiting downstairs.

I wanted to destroy Dragonair, kill her for killing our Pokémon. But…but I also felt pity for her. She was only like this because I was a stupid kid years ago, her trainer abandoning her like that. I knew she wouldn't listen to me if I tried using her. It would be suicide, and I couldn't even think about releasing her or giving her to someone else, in game or through global trade. She was my burden now.

Seeing Bill's sprite coming down, he walked over to my sprite. "I found out what the problem was. Apparently it wanted a particular Pokémon from one trainer, you. Come with me…Lance…you're welcome to come with us."

"I rather not…"

I could practically hear his heart shattering still regardless of being data, but it had become something so much more now after Dragonair's rampage. My sprite followed Bill up to where the Global Trades take place, having my sprite go in first, him following after.

Instead of landing where I normally would, it was a new room, Bill landing next to my sprite, taking a few steps forward.

"He's this way."

Watching the sprites walk down the apparently longer room, a Blastoise came into view, my heart skipping a beat at the sight.

"B-Barbarossa?" I heard myself stutter, not believing what I was seeing.

"It's been a long time…"

"Please don't be angry with me! I never wanted to abandon you! I never…"

"It's alright. I found out. I also found out he planned on hurting you again when locating you. I couldn't let him…apparently my anger awakened his old Pokémon. I made him realize his error and send me here to find you."

Instantly the screen changed, showing a trading sequence begin. Dragonair appeared, a new text showing.

Dragonair is returning home. She is pleased. She can finally be at peace in hell.

Soon Barbarossa appeared as the two were traded.

Barbarossa has returned home. He knows he belongs here.

The screen changed again, showing us back inside the Pokémon Center, going down the stairs.

"What was it?"

"Dragonair is gone. She's at peace returning to her trainer."

Behind me stood my former starter, looking at ease to be with me again. New tears formed, realizing I finally got my old friend back.

After all these years, he was home again. The boy who broke my trust and stole him had been punished, his Dragonair returned to him, putting her to rest once and for all.

Much else was a blur, eventually getting control again of the game, having me open my team, showing Barbarossa's stats and info.

Blastoise, male, Barbarossa. Level 100. Nature, Quiet; Hates to lose. Attacks; Hydro Cannon, Surf, Giga Impact, Avalanche. Ability, Torrent.

Since then, I never traded Pokémon other than with myself. Only others I do, is with someone willing to battle me first, secretly letting Barbarossa judge them to see if they're kind and wouldn't abuse the traded Pokémon.

I still hurt over the losses, both mine and Lance's, visiting the mounds where they all rested.

However, at some point in time, on one of the visits, I found a pair of eggs on top of the mounds. When I picked them up and walked with them, they hatched into a Lugia and Gastly, both strangely having the same natures and stats as the late Pokémon…

"Thank you…" I cried softly, realizing they were somehow brought back, either a blessing from Arceus, an apology from Dragonair… Whatever it was, I was grateful.

* * *

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed this piece

Please read and review


End file.
